


Goblin

by TheSmokeyAbyss



Series: 31 Day Halloween Challenge [12]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmokeyAbyss/pseuds/TheSmokeyAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 12: Goblin (really late)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goblin

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I'm behind on the drabbles. This freaking prompt, I could not make it scary so I went for crack by crossing it over with Troll 2 because that's all I think about when I hear "goblin".

Why the hell did Mila always have to take the shitty jobs?  There was literally no way this town was normal.  Who the hell named a town Nilbog?  It was so obviously goblin backwards and not exactly a good hideout for the actual goblins.  That wanted to turn her into plants or something to eat her.  No really, why the fuck did she always take the shitty jobs?

“I’m gonna find my jeep and torch this shithole.  Fuck arson laws.”


End file.
